


A Thousand Kisses from You

by Kufikiria



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kiss Prompts Collection, Missing Scenes, Pre-Relationship, Romance, all sorts of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: A collection of Peraltiago fanfics inspired by akiss prompts liston Tumblr.





	1. Kissing Tears from the Other's Face

**Author's Note:**

> *in Terry’s cracking voice* I want you to remember the words of Luther Vandross: “A thousand kisses from you… a thousand kisses from you is never too much.”
> 
> everyone was doing it around me so....... i wanted to join in the fun too haha (ngl i mainly reblogged it for this one particular first prompt i’m posting so @ the anon who asked for it: THANK YOU).

Tears start falling down Jake’s cheeks before he can form a single word when he looks up at Amy. Her own eyes are filled with similar salty pearls, glistening in the dark and quiet evidence lockup.

“You’re…” He starts but immediately stops in his tracks, a rush of overwhelming emotions preventing him from talking more. He lowers his head towards the small plaque he’s holding in his hands; the same small plaque he took out of its safe a few minutes ago, thinking he’d grabbed the annual Halloween prize and thus won the heist yet another year.

When he read the precious golden letters inscribed on the plaque though, he discovered he hadn’t been declared an ‘Amazing Human/Genius’ after all. It was something even  _better_.

Indeed, shining in front of him were instead written the magical words ‘Amazing Human/ _Future Dad_.’

(Amy totally stole his move from when he proposed to her to surprise him with the news, and he’d definitely teased her about it if it hadn’t been for the other thoughts that were running through his mind.)

He takes another careful look at it, just to be sure he didn’t misread the information. But he didn’t: the golden letters are still very much here, promise of a new crazy, wonderful adventure with the love of his life.

“You’re… pregnant?” Jake eventually manages to ask – even if it’s more like a rhetorical question than a true interrogation. His voice hits a higher note than usual at the last word, cracking a little.

_Pregnant. Amy, his wife and the person he cares about the most in this world, is pregnant. With their future child. They’re gonna be parents._

Another tear rolls down his face as he brings his eyes back on her, still completely awestruck by what all of this means. The blissful grin she’s wearing on her own features and the small sniffing chuckle she lets out when she nods at him in return is enough confirmation to the already very explicit prize in his hands but she still answers him in a quiet whisper.

“Yes, I am.”

That’s his breaking point – he bursts into a pool of joyful tears as he breaks the small distance separating their two bodies and pulls Amy into a tight hug, holding her close to his chest.

“We’re gonna be parents. I’m gonna be a  _dad_ ,” Jake whispers against her shoulder, still hardly believing it. He then takes a step back to stare at her. She looks as much of a mess as he does with her face and eyes red from her own non-stop crying. Yet she’s literally glowing, and she’s probably never been as beautiful as she is right now – bearing their  _baby_.

He can feel the salty taste of her tears mingling with his own when he leans over again and suddenly captures her lips with his, kissing her breathlessly with his hands framing her face. When he draws away, it’s only to let his lips land on her wet cheek, excitedly peppering small pecks across her face and kissing the tears away as he goes, unable to restrain himself from showering her with affection.

His heart is pounding in his chest with emotions, pulsing through his veins. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his entire life.

Jake eventually stills, resting his forehead against his wife’s.

“We’re gonna be parents,” he lets out the words one more time with a satisfied sigh, the news sinking in for good inside his head. His eyes are barely open but he can see a beam instantly form on Amy’s face. She brings one hand to his cheek, skimming dreamily at the skin there with her thumb and removing one last salty pearl on her way. His own free hand instinctively falls flat on her stomach.

 _There’s a life growing there now_ , he can’t help but marvel at the idea – especially when said life is the result of their own ever-growing love.

“I can’t wait to start a family with you.” She’s the one breaking the distance and initiating the kiss this time.


	2. A Kiss that Tastes of the Food/Dessert They Are Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x06 Missing scene, set right after the cake tasting scene.

“Thank you. I’m taking this for the ride.”

Amy watches as Jake stands up and grabs the small plate still full with half a piece of cake in front of him. She rolls her eyes at him as they finally pay their deposit and head towards the exit. They’ve spent the last 45 minutes in that bakery store, tasting different cake flavours to decide which one they’d like to have their future Nakatomi Plaza wedding cake filled with.

It’s with a barely hidden disgusted pout she let her fiancé have the last word and settle on an all-frosting interior. This cake was her surprise for him, after all. So it was only fair she let him choose.

“Seriously, you can still eat after everything we had?!”

Amy looks at Jake taking a mouthful of the piece of cake he brought with him on their way to their car.

“It’s free cake, babe!” He seems offended she could dare ask such a question. “Plus we have to take this tasting seriously. The cake is the last thing our guests will be eating at our wedding so it has to be _the best_. Y’know – if we want our nups to be toit.” He raises his eyebrow at her in understanding before he takes another bite, as if to prove his point. “Want some?” he then offers but Amy declines.

“Y’know we already picked the flavour, though? _You_ did, after asking Jeremy to make us taste half of what he had in store.”

(She’s pretty sure he would have asked for more if they hadn’t such a packed schedule ahead of them still.)

“I just wanted to be sure it was _the one_. Not every decision is an obvious one that comes with an epiphany, babe.” He smiles at her knowingly and her face instantly softens as he reminds her of that sudden realization he got that _she_ was the one for him – the person he wanted to marry. She fixes her gaze on him; there’s a crumb of cake on the corner of his mouth and somehow he looks adorable.

“Well, I’m sure people will _love_ the frosting,” she teases ironically. Jake doesn’t seem to catch the gentle mockery in her tone, though, because he simply agrees with her words.

“Of course they will. Nothing tastes better than chocolate frosting. Especially when put inside a Nakatomi Plaza-like cake.” He’s grinning and Amy lets out a light-hearted laugh at his enthusiasm.

She’s really glad Jake likes her surprise for him. Even more so after the one _he_ got for her back at the florist store, when he went and asked for the flowers to be wrapped in _New York Times’_ crossword paper.

She absolutely loved the gesture and the meaning behind. They’re going to have the _toitest nups_ for sure, and she can’t wait for May 15th to finally come around.

In the meantime, they still have a lot to take care of – the flowers and cake and drinks were only the firsts of a long list of tasks they need to complete before the end of the day.

“Thank you for that by the way.” Jake’s voice, turned very serious, suddenly takes Amy out of her reverie. When she puts her eyes back on him, she can see his grin has turned into a more tender and very sincere smile too. “You didn’t have to do that. It’s not like I was _too_ serious and expected you to say yes when I suggested we should have a _Die Hard_ -themed wedding. Though I still think it would have been pretty cool if I joined you on the altar jumping off a roof like John McClane.” His playful tone is quickly back.

Amy rolls her eyes.

“It didn’t really work out the way you wanted last time you tried, babe, remember?” she gently mocks him. “I wouldn’t like to have to say ‘I do’ while you’re stuck in the air.”

He pauses for a second, as if trying to picture the scene. He grimaces.

“You’re right, it’s probably for the better. I wouldn’t want to miss our first kiss as newlyweds either.”

Jake takes a step closer and, to emphasize his words, presses his lips against Amy’s in a soft kiss in the middle of the empty street. She can feel the (now empty) plate against her side as he brings his hands to her waist to keep her close. She can taste the chocolate frosting and some hints of raspberry from the last piece of cake he ate as well. This taste of _wedding_ cakes on his lips makes Amy smile through the kiss. She wasn’t too sure about his choice of chocolate frosting at first but now that she’s trying it on _him_ , she has to admit it tastes _really_ good. It tastes like the promise of _forever_.

“So, where are we heading now?” Jake offers her his hand to take when they part. He’s smiling broadly and dreamily at her.

 _Right,_ Amy’s brought back to the reality of the moment with his words. It’s true they still have a lot of work to do today if they want to tie this ‘forever’ with the best ceremony. She almost forgot about that, getting lost into that kiss.

She only needs one second to think about what’s next on their list. “The photographer,” she says as she intertwines her fingers with his and they keep walking towards their car hand-in-hand and with a blissful smile that won’t leave their features. May 15th couldn’t come sooner.


	3. Kisses Exchanged as They Move Around + Laying a Gentle Kiss to the Back of the Other's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x04, Jake and Amy finally come back home after a long day, as an engaged couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full name of the first kiss prompt of the two I combined here is “kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed” but it was too long to put in the title haha.

It’s almost past 3 a.m. and they haven’t slept in 24 hours but still Jake and Amy are wide awake when they finally make their way back home after a full day.

It’s partly because of all the coffee cups they downed, partly because of the few celebratory drinks they shared with the squad at Shaw’s and are still kicking but mostly, it’s because of the adrenaline coursing through their veins following the huge surprising turn this year’s Halloween heist took – aka. Jake’s proposal.

_They’re getting married._

Jake barely has the time to close the door behind them that his _fiancée_ , who hasn’t left his side one second since he put that little ring on her left finger earlier that night, is already coming at him. She cups his face and takes assault of his lips with a fierce and passion he’s come to recognize with time is typical of 4-drink Amy.

His owns arms find their way to her waist and he pulls her closer to his chest as he answers her heated kiss. He’s kissed her tons of times in the past and will get to kiss her tons of others in the future but doing so as an _engaged couple_ is still pretty new and damn, does it feel good. It feels like the comfort of the habitual and the excitement of a new adventure.

Their own little happy beginning.

_They’re getting married._

Amy lets her hands slide along his shoulders, working on removing his already open plaid with her mouth still on his as she invites Jake to move.

They barely pay attention to their surroundings and never pull apart as they make their way towards the bedroom, with heavy breaths and pounding hearts. They’re still kissing when Amy makes him lose his grip on her body for a second so that she can let his plaid fall to the ground; his lips are still on hers when her back hits their couch, letting out a small grunt in pain and he tries to mouth an apology against her skin.

It’s only after they reach their bed that they eventually draw away a little, if only for a minute. When he looks into her eyes, Jake can see pure bliss glowing inside Amy’s irises among the otherwise lust and burning desire and love, _so much_ love shining there.

He’s pretty sure a similar expression is reflecting in his own brown eyes and they’re thinking about the same thing.

_They’re getting married._

Like, for realz. It’s happening. He’s finally got the chance to propose to her after all these months working on his secret plan.

Which obviously requires its own, intimate celebration now that they’re alone and home and falling onto the mattress with Amy’s mouth back on his.

_They’re getting married._

* * *

They haven’t slept for more than 24 hours and now the exhaustion starts to kick as Jake and Amy are quietly lying in bed. Their breaths are slowly slowing down to normal as they’re still wrapped in an intimate embrace. Amy’s head is resting against his shoulder and his own arm is around her. They’ve fallen into comforting silence as she distractingly plays with Jake’s chest hair and he watches her do.

There’s a sleepy smile on her face and a dreamy glint in his eyes at the sight of the small ring on her left finger.

It’s standing out from his pale skin, the little diamond shining in the dark of the room and Jake can’t help but think that _this is it_. This is what the rest of his life is going to look like.

A life where he gets to go to sleep with his soulmate by his side every night – and he couldn’t imagine anything better than that.

They’ve had enough separations and reunions during the past few years (until very recently) for him to learn that nothing feels more like _home_ and _joy_ than Amy Santiago.

“What’re you thinking about?” she breaks the silence after a while, looking up at him with the same smile she’s been wearing since he popped the question.

“About you,” Jake confesses.

He takes the hand that’s laying on his chest in his free one. He dreamily brushes the tip of the ring with his thumb, a small beam forming on his own features before he brings her hand to his face. He kisses it ever so gently, right under the diamond. The press of his lips is so much softer than any other kisses he previously trailed on her skin in the heat of the passion but it still manages to send a shiver running down Amy’s spine with the touch.

“About all the nights we’re going to spend together until we’re grey and old and how happy it makes me that I’ll get to always fall asleep next to you.”

Amy lets out an amused chuckle.

“You’re so cheesy,” she teases him and in return, Jake pouts in mock-offence – he wants to remind her it’s partly _her_ fault he’s become more comfortable with his emotions with time. It makes her laugh a little more before she falls serious again. She takes the hand he grabbed off his and brings it to his face. She tenderly strokes his cheek as she stares deep into his eyes. “But the thought that we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together makes me so happy too.”

“Now _you_ ’re the cheesy one,” Jake jokes, making her roll her eyes.

But then he shoots her a knowing smile and turns his head to plant another kiss on Amy’s hand. “It’s gonna be such toit nups.”


	4. A Kiss that Is Leading to More, But Is Interrupted by a Third Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-5x22, Jake sneaks out to meet Amy on the night before their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to @397bartonstreet on Tumblr for proofreading this xx

Jake looks absolutely ridiculous.

To be fair, the whole scene is – him standing outside their building in his pajamas while Amy looks down at him from the window, like they’re coming straight out of some cheesy fairy tale where the hero of the story wants to save the princess from her lonely tower. Although it’s nothing of the sort here. If anything, _she_ is the one who’s gonna come to his rescue by opening the door to him before the neigbors get tired of the noise he’s making in the middle of a Friday night and decide to kindly make him shush by spilling a bucket of cold water all over him.

(They did it before, to some poor drunken kids passing by. She knows for a fact then they wouldn’t hesitate to do it again, no matter who it is who makes that noise.)

There _is_ something in common between them and the fairy tale couple, though: they’re bound to get married. In less than 16 hours, to be completely exact. Hence Jake’s presence down there instead of in the bed beside her or even inside the apartment already – Charles confiscated his spare of keys when he picked him up earlier in the evening for a night at his house.

 _There’s no way you two are spending the night together,_ he insisted, shooting them a knowing glare.

Charles should have known better. Because no matter how hard he tried to keep them apart like these stupid traditions said they should be on the night before their wedding, Jake apparently still figured out a way to sneak out without being caught.

“Can you let me in, please? We might be in May but it’s _freezing_ outside.” His voice takes Amy out of her amused thoughts.

“You sure I should? Charles won’t be pleased if he finds out…” she trails off, just to tease him.

“I don’t care about Charles. These traditions are dumb. I just want to be home. With _you_.” He pouts and Amy laughs.

“Okay, Romeo. Let me open the door.”

She leaves her spot by the window and hurries towards the intercom. Once there, she presses the button to let him inside the building. It only takes Jake a few minutes to appear on their doorstep, panting after having run up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

“You’re really nailing this romantic move,” Amy mocks as she waits for him to catch his breath.

(In her chest though, her heart is melting from the simple sight of him. It might have been just a few hours since she last saw him, but she still missed him and couldn’t find her sleep without her very-soon-to-be husband curled up by her side and warming her up with his body heat.)

Jake looks up at her and shakes his head in mock-annoyance. The corners of his mouth are still curled up with the beginning of a playful smile, though.

“Ha-ha, very funny, babe. But you don’t know what lengths I had to go through to get out of that house without waking up the dogs. Those things are so huge and _terrifying_!” he complains dramatically.

 _Straight out of a fairy tale indeed,_ Amy chuckles.

“You’re such a hero.”

She brings her hands up his arms as he eventually straightens up and curls her hands around his neck. His own immediately fall on the small of her back, holding her close with a loving beam now covering his face. He’s staring at her with the most tender look and Amy’s pretty sure the same is reciprocated on her own features.

“Hi, babe. I missed you tonight.” Jake’s tone is soft when he talks again.

“I missed you too,” she acknowledges.

His smile grows even wider at the simple answer. She can feel his grip on her body tighten as he takes a step closer to fill the small gap between them. She meets him halfway, her lips finding his in a kiss that’s very gentle at first. It soon grows more demanding as Jake takes a few more steps and leads them inside though, closing the front door behind them for more privacy.

Amy’s hands quickly head up, getting lost in his messy curls while he lets out a small grunt.

“I wasn’t supposed to stay long… I just wanted to say goodnight…” he trails off between two kisses but doesn’t act like he’s going to break apart to leave soon despite his words.

“Mmhmm, you can go if you want,” she mumbles but doesn’t make a move either. On the contrary, she kisses him some more, not wanting to let go.

(And really, it’s easy to tell Jake doesn’t want to either.)

They slowly walk towards their room then, still wrapped up in each other and Amy’s hands now heading south when the sound of the door being burst open suddenly startles them apart.

“Ha! I _knew_ I’d find you here!” Charles suddenly appears out of nowhere, looking at Jake with a dark, disappointed glare. He seems completely oblivious to the fact he’s stepping on a very private moment between the future husband and wife – or he knows, but simply doesn’t care. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but no love-making for you two tonight. You’ll have all the time to make up for it tomorrow and on your honeymoon. We don’t want this marriage to be doomed before it starts, do we?!” He watches them intently but Amy and Jake only pout in a matching disgusted face in return.

“Ew, gross. Charles, get out of here!” Jake snaps, his hands still on Amy’s waist, holding her close. “It’s just a dumb tradition, leave us alone.”

“It’s okay, babe,” Amy joins in, offering him a soft smile. Maybe it’s for the best they got interrupted finally – and she really doesn’t feel like arguing with Charles right now. “It’s late anyway. We should sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.”

“And a long night!” Charles proudly adds with a suggestive grin – she glares at him.

“You sure?” Jake chooses to ignore him, all of his focus on her only.

“Yes. We’ll see each other soon enough.” She strokes his arm gently. He still seems to hesitate for a beat before giving in. He leans over to press one last soft peck on her lips.

“As you wish, then. Goodnight, babe.” He looks at her lovingly.

“Goodnight.” Amy tightens her grip on his arm before eventually letting go.

“I can’t believe you two are getting married tomorrow. We did it, guys.” Charles sniffs behind them, making them look back. His eyes are filled with tears of emotion.

In other times, the fiancés would have complained about him, but for once they don’t say a word. They simply shoot each other a knowing look and happy smiles following his words, thinking about the same thing. Just a few hours left and they’re officially gonna be husband and wife, able to spend the rest of their lives by each other’s sides…


	5. An Unexpected Kiss that Shocks the One Receiving It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-show, Jake and Amy play a game of beer pong against two cops from another precinct at Cop-Con.

When it comes to playing beer pong, Detective Sarah Jones is a total pro. Her reputation goes back to her days at the academy, and everyone at her precinct knows she’ll never back out from a game if she’s invited to play one (that is, when she’s not the one initiating it herself – or directly asking to be part of it).

This is why, when she and her colleague walk into Detectives Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago playing against one another during another of the Buffalo P.D. parties at one of the annuals Tri-State Police Officers Convention, she doesn’t hesitate to suggest she and Detective Matthews should join the game as well to make it more interesting thanks to a little competition between their two precincts.

She knows Peralta pretty well – enough to know how competitive he can get, even more so after a few drinks. As for Santiago, it’s only the second year she’s meeting her, but she can already tell Peralta has found a match in his still fairly new partner, if only from the way she gloats and teases him when she suddenly throws the ball right into his last glass.

This little victory of hers doesn’t intimidate Sarah one bit. Both cops look completely hammered (she could easily tell Santiago’s shot came out of pure luck rather than true talent) while she’s still seeing everything clearly. She doesn’t feel tipsy at all, despite the few drinks she previously downed. There’s not a doubt to have, then – she and her own partner are gonna  _destroy_  them.

What she didn’t plan though – what he didn’t say –, is for Matthew to be so bad at it and their opponents to make such a good team. They seem as determined to prove they’re the best as she is and don’t look so drunk anymore; they’re rather very focused on the game and in complete sync. They who were acting like rivals mere minutes ago are now hyping each other up when it’s their turn to play and high-fiving every time they score a point (which unfortunately for her, happens more often than Sarah would like). They even get a cheerleader in Charles Boyle, one of their friends and colleagues who joins the small group at some point.

The only thing that remains the same is how they still blame each other when they miss their shot. Although if you ask her, it sounds more like flirty banter than true insults.

Actually, the longer the game lasts and the more drinks they have to down, the more flirty they become around one other. Not that Sarah cares much about it – if anything, it mostly annoys her, as it makes them waste time instead of keep on playing.

For a while the game remains a tie, with only one glass left to hit on each side of the table. That is, until Peralta finally throws the ball in the last of Sarah’s team glass, and  _she_  is the one who needs to throw it back into his and Santiago’s if she doesn’t want to lose.

The atmosphere becomes heavy all of a sudden as she focuses on the red glass in front of her and she can feel all pairs of eyes staring at her.

“You can do this!” Matthews tries to show some support but she quickly shushes him.

She can’t have anyone distracting her right now – especially when Peralta and Santiago are already doing a great job at it, acting like they already won. She really can’t miss this one shot.

She’s Sarah fricking Jones, queen of beer pong. There’s no way she’s gonna be defeated tonight and become the shame of her precinct for not being able to defend her squad against the Nine-Nine.

She needs to show these New-Yorkers what they’re capable of, back in Buffalo.

She takes a deep breath, never losing sight of her goal despite the noise her opponents can make, and finally throws the ball… only for it to land on the floor.

 _“Shit!”_  she curses in desperation, while in front of her she witnesses Santiago turning her attention away from the game and throwing herself into Peralta’s arms with excitement. She crushes onto his chest with a huge victorious grin on her face. She encircles his neck with her arms, looking up at him before she kisses him on the lips without a warning first.

It makes Sarah frown – she didn’t know the two were  _that_  close.

They did flirt a lot for the past hour but she never imagined they would actually act on it at some point. And, from the way he reacts to the kiss – even though it’s nothing more than just a peck –, with his eyes opening big and staring at her in shock, it seems that Peralta wasn’t expecting that either. For a second his gaze switches towards Sarah; it seems like he’s trying to seek into hers some proof that what just happened wasn’t a drunken hallucination he had.

She nods at him with a small smile and he turns around.

His grip on Santiago’s back is loose, barely touching her as he hugs her back. The cockiness he was previously showing is now completely gone. He doesn’t seem to care that much about his victory anymore, lost in his thoughts with a small blush covering his cheeks.

On the other hand, Santiago doesn’t seem the least disturbed by her partner’s change of attitude – she doesn’t even seem to be aware of what she just did.

All she cares about is they  _won_.

“We  _crushed_  you!” She draws away from Peralta’s arms as suddenly as she threw herself into them, now looking into Sarah and Matthews’s direction with a proud, daring glare. “Nine-Nine!” she then shouts to Peralta’s attention, raising her hand into to air for him to clap with his.

It takes him a few seconds to go out of his trance and high-five her.

“You’re the best, Jakey!” Boyle joins in from behind them, drunkenly half-asleep on a chair.

The two teams part not long after for the rest of the night. Sarah quickly loses sight of the two friends (soon-to-be-lovers?) and the game and what followed is never talked about again once in the next few years. Peralta and Santiago weirdly never tease her and Matthews about their victory; Sarah’s not the one who will do so on her own – she’d rather forget about this shameful moment for her.

She doesn’t talk about it even to know whether or not the two partners hooked up after the kiss or even dated – they’re not a couple when they come back the next year, which means if something  _did_  happen between them, it didn’t last. She doesn’t want to say something wrong then.

Then she kind of forgets about it.

It’s only years later, when Santiago and Peralta announce they’re getting married that the night is mentioned again. Sarah’s standing with Matthews and some of the fiancés’ colleagues when he congratulates them.

“I knew from the moment you guys first kissed after winning against us at beer pong all these years ago that you were made for each other,” he says with a soft smile.

In front of her, both Santiago and Peralta frown as they share a confused look – their reaction prevents her from glaring at her partner for bringing that topic back.

“We didn’t first kiss here at the convention.”

It’s Sarah’s turn to frown at this new piece of information.

“Oh, sorry. I just assumed it was the first time, y’know, since you seemed pretty surprised she’d kissed you,” Matthews goes on as he looks at Peralta.

“Wait, what are you talking about?! When was that?!”

“About 6 years ago. We played beer pong and Amy kissed you when you guys won the game?”

The look the couple gives each other is priceless. It’s clear they don’t remember the night – it makes sense then they never mentioned the game and gloated about it in the previous years.

“You guys kissed 6 years ago and never told me?!!” Boyle is the first one to say something.

“I… don’t remember it. Do you?” Peralta turns to his future wife. He looks really lost.

“Me neither,” she acknowledges.

It makes Sarah chuckle. The situation is truly amusing to her. “Well, you did. And you were there too, Boyle,” she adds to the fire.

 _“WHAT?!”_  he screams. “Jake and Amy kissed in front of me and I don’t remember it?!!” He sounds desperate – which only makes Sarah laugh more.

She’s about to say something but Peralta beats her at it.

“So wait.” He ignores his friend’s ramblings. He looks like he’s trying to put the pieces together. “You’re saying we first kissed all these years ago  _here_  at the convention?!”

“Yep. Santiago straight up jumped into your arms and kissed you. You looked stunned for a few seconds after that, like you didn’t know if what just happened was real. But it was.”

“Aww, babe. I didn’t know you had a crush on me so early after we met, it’s so cute,” Santiago teases him as she puts a hand on his chest with a smirk on her face.

“Well,  _you_ ’re the one who kissed me apparently. So if one of us had a crush on the other, that’s probably  _you_ ,” he answers in a same tone.

It makes Sarah roll her eyes, faking annoyance in front of their cheesiness. She can’t retain the small smile that forms on her lips, though – just like her colleague, she always thought these two were made for each other, especially as years went by and she witnessed them getting closer and closer during the conventions’ parties. She was truly happy when they arrived here as a real  _couple_  one year – it was about time they finally got together.

And she’s even happier now they’re about to tie the knot.

“And so we won at a beer pong game against you, uh? Tell us more about it.” The two fiancés take her out of her reverie when they’re done teasing each other and bring their attention back on her and Matthews.

Instinctively, Sarah tries to deny it. “Actually, what Matthews meant to say is that  _we_  won. Like, a crushing victory. Maybe that’s why you don’t remember it. It was too embarrassing for you.”

It doesn’t work, obviously; and quickly the idea of playing another round is thrown into the air.

(Sarah and Matthews  _do_  win, this time. But even if they lose, Amy still kisses Jake once the game is over – and this time, his only reaction is to bring her closer to him and tenderly kiss her back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always really appreciated :3 You can find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want too!


End file.
